


ending start

by windychimes



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts like this: Mondo punches Ishimaru. Ishimaru punches back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ending start

It starts like this: Mondo punches Ishimaru. Ishimaru punches back. They have a scuffle on the floor and by the time the teachers come to break it up, Mondo has a black eye, Ishimaru’s nose is half-broken, and they’re both spitting blood. Ishimaru says, Oowada-kun started it, Mondo says, fuck you, and the principal says, you both have detention. Mondo says, whatever, it’s nothing new, and Ishimaru cries but it’s hard when his nose is still bleeding. It gets messy, and his uniform is ruined forever.

Ishimaru never, ever forgives Mondo for ruining his uniform.

Then it goes like this: they have detention. They share everything they’ve never shared before and neither is entirely sure why. Their whole life stories mapped out for each other. And then they’re friends, best friends, forever and ever and ever, brothers for life. Everyone thinks it’s weird, and kind of annoying, but the drama’s died down so they stop caring and go back to their normal lives. Ishimaru and Mondo, they keep growing closer, totally inseparable, and when their hands brush against each other there’s this weird electric feeling and it’s like, whoa. They don’t know if it’s good or bad.

Then Fujisaki enters the picture.

Fujisaki-kun, she’s a good girl. She’s smart, and kind, and gentle, and has a ton of admirers. Lots of boys want to be with her. Lots of boys includes Mondo. Mondo, though, Mondo’s not good with girls. He tries to ask them out but he just ends up yelling and they run away. He looks so scary, everyone thinks he’s a bad guy. But Ishimaru always comforts him afterwards and says, it’s okay, Oowada-kun, studying is more important. And Mondo says, shut the hell up, and everything goes back to normal and it’s fine. But Fujisaki, she doesn’t run. She tears up and cringes and looks scared, but she never runs. Fujisaki never, ever runs. So Mondo and her, they get real close. Best friends close. Best friends forever and ever close. And one day class ends and the bell just barely finishes ringing and Mondo leaps up and yells across the classroom, Fujisaki. Fujisaki, will you go out with me. He’s so loud everyone stops talking, stops breathing, and they all look over at Fujisaki and to hear her answer. Fujisaki, she smiles, and blushes, and whispers, yes, into her hands. Mondo smiles too. They’re both smiling. Everyone’s smiling.

Ishimaru frowns. Ishimaru says, oh. Ishimaru says, that’s improper. Ishimaru says, stop. Ishimaru says, stop, that’s bad.

But no one hears.

Now it’s like this: Fujisaki becomes Chihiro. Oowada-kun becomes Mondo-kun. Ishimaru stays Ishimaru. Chihiro is still a good girl, a nice girl, and Mondo is still a delinquent, and Ishimaru is still Ishimaru. Ishimaru is always Ishimaru. But it’s different now because Mondo and Ishimaru, they’re not the brothers they once were. Their hands don’t brush against each other’s, there’s not the electric feeling anymore. It’s not like, whoa, anymore. Chihiro’s there, always there, and she’s a girl, and she’s taking up all of Mondo’s time and it’s awful awful awful. And it shouldn’t be, and Ishimaru should be happy for Mondo, happy for his best friend, his brother, his best friend forever and ever, but he’s not. He’s jealous of Chihiro, sweet, kind Chihiro, who stole Mondo away and no no no, that’s not it at all. Ishimaru closes his eyes and counts to ten and makes all the thoughts go away. He feels like he’s floating far, far away from his body, like he’s not tethered to anything at all, like he’s gone. Disconnected.

Ishimaru feels disconnected a lot these days, and sometimes that’s okay.

Ishimaru gets back into his school work, harder than ever before. He gets used to having no friends again. It’s okay. It’s like how it was before, and that’s okay. Mondo doesn’t notice, and that’s okay too, because he’s happy, and that’s how it should be. Everything is how it should be.

And then one day Mondo comes into the library to find Ishimaru, because Ishimaru is always at the library studying. The only time he wasn’t studying at the library was when he was with Mondo. But that doesn’t happen anymore. And Ishimaru feels like he hasn’t seen Mondo in forever, like Mondo should look changed, but Mondo doesn’t look any different; still big, tall, imposing. But there’s a gentleness to him now, Ishimaru can just feel it, and he knows that’s Chihiro’s influence. Sweet, kind, gentle Chihiro.

Ishimaru closes his eyes and counts to ten. Floats far, far away from his body.

Mondo doesn’t notice, because Mondo doesn’t notice anything, and he says, hey, are you okay? Mondo says, I haven’t seen you for a while. Mondo says, you alright?

Ishimaru doesn’t look up from his work and says, yes. He says, everything is fine, Oowada-kun. He says, I need to study.

And Mondo says, oh. Mondo says, okay. Mondo says, bye.

Ishimaru continues to study.

And now it’s really like this: the world ended. Is ending. Whatever. They board up the school, bolt down the doors. Ishimaru, he doesn’t know what to do anymore. What did he do without school? What should he do without school. He never did anything without school. He doesn’t say he’s almost glad school is over. Forever. Ishimaru, he doesn’t talk to anyone anymore, not really. Ishimaru, he’s tired a lot. Ishimaru, he wants to take a long nap. So then one day Enoshima-kun, she says, everyone go to sleep. Everyone close your tired eyes and rest your weary head. She says, take a nap, you’ll feel better when you wake up. Ishimaru lies down, and closes his eyes, and takes his first nap in years.

And it ends like this: Ishimaru wakes up and his head hurts a little. He wakes up, and he’s in his new school, and when did he get there again? He doesn’t remember, and he thinks he should. He wakes up, and it’s nostalgic, and isn’t that weird, he’s never been here before, why is it nostalgic? He wakes up, and looks around at all his classmates. He wakes up, and he sees a delinquent boy and thinks, I should keep a close eye on him. He doesn’t understand why but he thinks, I need to watch him. He thinks, I need to make sure he doesn’t cause trouble.

Ishimaru wakes up and thinks, this is going to be a great school year.


End file.
